


Defending Jasmine

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex has had enough of this boy bullying her daughter. So, she finds a way to threaten him without breaking any laws.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jasmine-Olsen Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Defending Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 
> 
> This is a prompt that was given to me on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: If your taking prompts, Alex, looking up if she'd get in trouble for threatening a kid that picked on their daughter.

It started out as a little innocent internet search about laws and threatening little children. Alex was not one to condone violence against children, but she was not going to use violence she was going to find another way. Kelly had told her to leave it alone and the next time it happens, then she would allow Jaz to open a can of whoop-ass on the child, but only as a last resort. She complied, but that did not stop her from searching for an answer. Everything she found pointed to her either getting arrested and being charged with menacing behavior, so threatening the child would not go over well, but the law didn’t say anything about going after the parent. That is exactly what Alex was going to do.

So, while Kelly and Jaz were out on their mother-daughter date, which consisted of lunch, a manicure, and a pedicure, and maybe some frozen yogurt after. Alex decided to pay the child and their parents a visit. George gave her a growl of disapproval and Alex looked at him.

“You would do the same thing if you were in my position,” She told the puppy who had given her a look that said ‘you are going to get shit for this.’

It didn’t take long for Alex to find the child’s house and she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She made sure that she had her badge showing and everything because she meant business. No one messed with her pumpkin pie and got away with it. Jaz did not deserve the treatment that she received from this child, Joshua, and she was going to make it known.

The door opened and a petite woman with blonde hair opened the door, “Hi, may I help you?”

Alex smiled, “Hi, my name is Alex Danvers-Olsen, and I am here to talk to you about your son bullying my daughter,” She answered politely.

The blonde woman looked disappointed, “My name is Madeline, please come inside,” She saw the badge and knew that the visit would not be pleasant.

“Thank you. I am sorry for coming over here like this, but your son has been picking on my daughter for the last week and I felt it would be better to talk with the parents. He is older and in a grade higher in Jasmine. It concerned me that a seventh grader would bully a fifth-grader.” Alex explained the situation.

Madeline looked alarmed, “I had no idea that Joshua was targeting Jasmine. I ask him about school and he says nothing eventful happened, and then he goes upstairs, does his homework, and plays video games. He is a good kid, just misunderstood.” She defended her son.

“Well, your misunderstood son pushes my daughter around on the playground. And when they have lunch he is always trying to take her lunch while she is eating. And he calls her names that I can’t repeat,” Alex came armed with an arsenal of information about her son.

“I’m sorry about his behavior. We do not raise Joshua in that way. I’ll bring him down so you can talk to him,” Madeline went upstairs to get her son. It had to be bad if an FBI agent showed up at their house about their daughter.

Alex felt a sense of satisfaction and she could not wait to see this Joshua kid and tell him a thing or two. Joshua came downstairs and he reminded Alex of herself when she was younger, goth and all.

“My mom told me that you wanted to talk to me,” Joshua greeted the other woman. His heart was beating fast and he felt fear as he eyed the woman sitting on the couch.

Alex could see the fear and she was proud, “Yes, I am Jasmine’s mom and she told me that you’ve been bullying her at school and I came to find out why? You are a seventh grader picking on a fifth-grader. Why?” She wasted no time in asking her questions. Alex wanted to be home before her wife and daughter returned.

“It’s fun. All due respect, your daughter makes it easy. She is open about having two moms, and everyone likes her. She’s a nerd and whenever I try to talk to her she ignores me and no one ignores me,” Joshua stated with a false bravado that he was not feeling.

With every word out of Joshua’s mouth it served to piss Alex off more, “My daughter is who she is. Her mother and I teach her to be proud of who she is, and if that is your sole reason for picking on her, then that means there is something wrong with you. I do not make it a habit to threaten kids, but the next time you lay a hand on my daughter, look at her in the wrong way, or I hear that you made one smart remark to her. I will come here personally and arrest you for assault and battery. Not only that, I will sue your parents for everything, and you will be the blame. And if that does not work, then I have ways of making you disappear, and your parents will never see or hear from you again,” It was harsh, and Alex felt bad about it, but no one bullied her child.

Joshua nearly pissed his pants as the woman told him calmly what she was going to do. It scared him, “I will leave her alone I promise. Please don’t arrest me and send me away,” He nearly pleaded.

Alex was satisfied, “Leave my daughter alone,” She told him again.

“Okay,” Joshua squeaked out before running upstairs. The fear of whoever was just placed in him, and he did not want to cross Jasmine.

Madeline entered the living room, “He disappeared quickly. I hope you were able to get through to him. Joshua has had a tough time since he had come to live with us. His mom is a drug addict and when he was born he was addicted to drugs and was able to form a bond with anyone,” She explained why her son was the way he was.

“I understand that your child has had a hard life, but that does not give him an all-access pass to bully and harass an innocent little girl and her friend. My advice to you is to get him into therapy or put him in a school for troubled children. Or the next time, I show up, it’s not to talk to you, but to arrest him.” Alex told the woman none too kindly.

Madeline nodded, “His father and I will talk to him and we will make sure that he does not bother your daughter again.”

Alex gave her a nice smile, “See that it doesn’t,” She left the house feeling proud that she was able to defend her daughter’s honor. Alex wondered if the boy would cross his daughter again.

When Alex made it home her wife and daughter were getting out of the car. She thought for sure that she would beat them back to the house.

“Mama! Guess what? I got a tattoo,” Jasmine ran to her mama and showed her the henna tattoo that she got at the market.

Alex looked at her daughter’s arm and saw a butterfly, “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe your mama let you get a tattoo.”

Kelly walked over to her wife and planted a big kiss on her lips, “She asked and I couldn’t say no. What did you do today?” She asked her wife as they walked hand and hand into the house.

“Went to work and took care of some business. Nothing too pressing,” She lied.

“Yeah, you did not go to work. I see your badge on your pants. Did you go talk to the parents of the little boy who bullied our daughter,” Kelly knew that her wife had a short fuse, and when she learned that the boy was bullying their daughter, her wife did not like that.

Alex sighed, “I went to go talk to his parents and then I talked to him. He is deeply troubled, but I set him straight. I hope.”

Jaz heard this and hugged her mama around her waist, “Thank you, mama. I hope he learned his lesson and you made him pay real good,” She was thankful for her mama.

Alex would do anything to make her daughter’s life better, “I hope so too, and he will leave you alone. If he doesn’t, you have my permission to show him some of your moves,” Violence doesn’t solve anything, but it sure as hell makes you feel good after.

“Alex! Do not tell our daughter it is okay to use karate on another child. Violence does not solve anything. The only way she is to do that is if the kid lays their hands on her,” Kelly did not like violence and she taught Jaz not to use her skills unless she was in danger.

Jaz let go of her mama, “I’m going to go outside and play with George, bye,” She made her way out of the way. When her mommy and mama needed to discuss things they would always send her away, and it got kind of loud.

Alex watched as their daughter scampered off with George to the backyard, “I know, Kelly but we need to let Jaz defend herself if she doesn’t then everyone will think she is an easy target and pick on her. I don’t want that for her,” She explained her reasoning.

Kelly couldn’t fault her wife, “I know, babe. But Jaz can cause some serious harm to someone, and I do not want parents suing us because Jaz decided to go Karate Kid on someone for messing with her,” It would give her some joy to have her daughter kick ass though.

Alex smirked, “Admit it. You would love for Jaz to take that kid down. Her moms did not raise a wimp,” She reached out and pulled Kelly close to her.

A small smile graced Kelly’s features, “We didn’t. It was kind of hot that you used your authority to defend our daughter’s authority. Why don’t we call Kara to come and get Jaz and I can show you just how much I love your authority,”

Alex couldn’t say no to that, “I like the way you think,”

After calling Kara to come and get Jaz and George for a few hours, Alex and Kelly were tangled between sheets savoring the afterglow of their lovemaking. The house was quiet save for their ragged breathing.

“I like it when you show your appreciation. I may have to exert my authority more often if this is the outcome,” Alex teased.

Kelly laughed, “Don’t think this is an all the time thing. You went and defended our daughter’s honor. You have embraced the role of mom so quickly and you execute it without any qualms,” She lay her head on Alex’s chest.

Alex trailed her fingers along Kelly’s arm, “Jaz makes it so easy. I’ve taken care of Kara for most of her life. And then there was Ruby and I took care of her while her mom was away on business. So, I’ve had some practice.”

“You’ve mentioned Ruby and her mom before. You must have really cared for them,” Kelly stated.

“Yeah, I did. I haven’t talked to them since they left National City, but I know they are happy.” Alex didn’t like to dwell on Sam and Ruby.

Kelly placed a kiss on Alex’s collar bone, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex sighed in contentment.

_Two weeks later…_

Alex and Kelly were called to the principal’s office and they saw their daughter, and the boy Joshua sitting outside of the office. Their daughter didn’t have a scratch on her, but Joshua had a black eye and a bloody nose.

Kelly ran over to their daughter, “What happened?” She asked as she looked Jaz over and saw that she was okay.

“He pushed me down and pulled my hair. So, I defended myself like you and mama said I could,” Jasmine explained.

“Principal Jones would like to see you both, Mrs. Olsen-Danvers,” The secretary, Miss. Bell had told Jasmine’s parents. She was surprised to see Jasmine in the principal’s office.

Alex and Kelly entered the office, “I understand that Jasmine and the little boy had gotten into an altercation,” Kelly spoke first.

Principal Jones smiled sadly, “Thank you for coming in Alex and Kelly. Yes, Jasmine and Joshua had gotten into an altercation. We know that Jasmine did not start the fight, but Joshua did. We have talked to Jasmine, Joshua, and a few others and they told us everything. It was not brought to my attention that there had been an issue between Jasmine and Joshua,” None of this was brought to her attention.

“It’s been an ongoing issue, and I was made aware that Jasmine had told her teacher and nothing had been done about the situation,” Alex spoke up.

Principal Jones smiled tersely, “The teacher had not mentioned anything about it. I am sorry that Jasmine’s case had fallen between the cracks. We will do more to bring attention to her plight.”

“Let’s see that you do,” Kelly told the woman.

“Can we take our daughter home now?” Alex asked.

Principal Jones agreed, “You can take Jasmine home, but she is to be suspended for three days. I will have her teachers email her assignments so she will not fall behind.”

Kelly was not happy about this, “You are suspending our daughter for defending herself? If anything that boy should be suspended for putting his hands on our daughter.” She was seething underneath the surface.

“I understand how upsetting this is, but it’s school policy, and I can’t bend the rules for one child. Both children will have the same consequences for their actions,” Principal Jones defended her decision.

“We’ll take Jasmine home,” Alex saw how pissed her wife was and didn’t want the situation to become anymore tense.

Alex and Kelly emerged from the office and Alex sent a glare in the boy’s direction, “We’re going to take you home,” She told her daughter.

Jasmine looked forlorn, “I got in trouble didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did, pumpkin pie. You defended yourself so that’s all that matters,” Alex was beaming with pride.

As soon as they got home, Jaz went upstairs to put her book bag away and to do her homework. Alex and Kelly went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Our daughter got in trouble for the first time, but it was worth it,” Alex was still proud.

Kelly shook her head, “Yeah it was, thankfully, this will not follow her as she moves through school,” She didn’t want her child to have a record.

“I’m thankful too. Look at it this way, we get three days out of work. We can do something special,” Alex tried to find the positive in the situation.

“You want to reward our daughter for bad behavior?” Kelly looked at her wife as if she had grown a second head.

Alex laughed, “We are not rewarding bad behavior. We are spending time with our daughter.” It was not rewarding, just spending time with their daughter.

Kelly shook her head, “If that is what you are calling it. I guess we are in need of a little vacation, but I am not condoning this kind of behavior.” She wasn’t, but their daughter had made her proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is that mom, lol!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies ~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
